Besaid
Besaid is a location from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is a small island at the southernmost point of the world of Spira. Tidus washes ashore on the beach following his second encounter with Sin and it is here that his story begins. The island features a large beach and seaport, a small village surrounded by forests and waterfalls and Besaid Temple. It is the childhood home of Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Chappu. Besaid Village Final Fantasy X The only populated area on Besaid Island, the village is a small settlement which is famous for the fabrics and clothes it produces. Once long ago it was a Machina City that was destroyed by Sin, the ruins of this city can be seen throughout the island. When Braska visited Besaid on his pilgrimage to defeat Sin, he thought the island would be a great place to raise a family and asked Auron to bring his daughter Yuna there after Sin was calmed. Although Auron could not fulfill this promise himself, he entrusted the task to Kimahri Ronso, who found Yuna in Bevelle and brought her to the island where she grew up with Wakka, Lulu and Chappu. Besaid is the home base of the Aurochs, one of the six Blitzball teams of Spira. The Crusaders also have a presence in the village, it is they who are charged with guarding the Temple. Final Fantasy X-2 The village has remained much the same as it was seen during the time of Sin. It is still a peaceful place and for the most part has resisted the influence of New Yevon and the Youth League. Wakka and Lulu still reside here, now married and expecting their first child. Yuna is apprehensive about returning to the village as she ran off with little notice to join the Gullwings a few months before the start of the game. Besaid Temple The arm of Yevon in Besaid, the Temple is where the Aeon Valefor is obtained. It is here where Yuna completes her studies and becomes a summoner. The temple Fayth is a young girl dressed in Yevonite clothing. In Final Fantasy X-2, when fiends began pouring out of the temple, and without knowing what the cause was, Beclem decided to burn it down. However, at the pleas of Yuna, who wished to keep her memories intact, he changed his mind, giving them a chance to discover the cause. After Dark Valefor was destroyed, he agreed to leave the temple alone. Temple Aeon *Valefor Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving pushing pedestals and replacing spheres Monster Formations *Piranha *Piranha X2 *Dingo, Condor *Dingo, Water Flan *Condor, Water Flan *Dingo, Condor, Water Flan *Garuda *Kimahri (Boss) Secret Areas *Besaid Falls *Besaid Ruins 1 *Besaid Ruins 2 *Wakka's Cave (X-2) Minigames (FFX-2) *Gunner's Gauntlet *Gunner's Gauntlet (Cloister of Trials) *Search Sphere Quest Treasure *The Moon Crest for Yuna's Celestial Weapon, Nirvana is found in a small alcove on the beach. Category:Final Fantasy X locations Category:Towns Category:Temples Category:Islands